Historia Elbereth
by Altena Q
Summary: Wyobraź sobie, że Melkor nigdy nie zrezygnował z pokonania Vardy. Że Valarowie ukrywają więcej, niż zostało opisane w elfickich kronikach. Że Pani Gwiazd nie ma już na Zachodzie. Dlaczego? Fanfik niekanoniczny, ostrzeżenie - lekki slash.
1. Chapter 1 Ucieczka

**Historia Elbereth **

Kilka słów od autorki.

Jeżeli masz nadzieję na kanoniczne opowiadanie o Valarach, to się Czytelniku rozczarujesz. Chociaż, o zgrozo dla niektórych, ja uważam to za kanoniczne. Pasujące do mojej osobistej wizji Ainurów - czy Valarów jak kto woli.

Przedstawiam Ci czytelniku Ainurów targanych ogniem, jakkolwiek go rozumieć. Nie znajdziesz tutaj ani fizycznego gwałtu, ani seksu. Znajdziesz pożądanie wykraczające poza ludzkie pojmowanie tego słowa. Pożądanie światła, ekstazy ponad ludzkie pojmowanie, niezależnej od płci. Chociaż owszem, przewijają się delikatne motywy miłości lesbijskiej. Zawsze je znajdziesz w tym, co piszę. Wynikają z tego, że w moim świecie istoty przybierające sobie żeńską formę, są bliższe światłu Elbereth.

Ktoś niedawno napisał krótkie opowiadanie w którym Melkor po uwolnieniu w Amanie, zdobywa przemocą Vardę. O ironio, opowiadanie to, chociaż mnie odrzuciło straszliwie, w przerażający sposób podobne jest do tego. Jednak tutaj, chociaż udręka Valiery jest wielka i zmienia historię Ardy, chociaż okazuje się ona słabsza niż powszechnie się ją uważa, to pamiętaj - tutaj gwiazdy nigdy nie pokłonią się ciemności. Zapyta ktoś, dlaczego to piszę? Odpowiem - bo i ja uważam, że wszystko co Melkor uczynił od początku czasu, miało swoją pierwszą i determinującą wiele przyczynę. Odrzucenie przez przyszłą Elbereth.

Opowiadanie jest też wyrazem mojej orientacji i apoteozy kobiecości jako najwyższego piękna, które co jakiś czas musi uciekać przed męskim pożądaniem. Pisane od siedmiu lat, wciąż przerabiane i nieskończone.

Jeżeli cię to nie odstraszyło, życzę miłej lektury.

**Historia Elbereth**

**Ucieczka.**

_Eru, Jedyny, który w języku elfów nosi imię Iluvatara, na początku wywiódł ze swoich myśli Ainurów, oni zaś grali i śpiewali Wielką Muzykę przed jego obliczem. Z tej Muzyki począł się Świat, Iluvatar bowiem nadał pieśni Ainurów postać widzialną i ujrzeli ją jak światłość w ciemnościach. Wielu z nich zakochało się wówczas w piękności świata i w jego historii, gdy zobaczyli, jak się rodzi i rozwija w objawionej im wizji. Dlatego Iluvatar obdarzył ich wizję rzeczywistym Bytem, osadził ją pośród Pustki i zesłał Tajemny Ogień, aby się wiecznie palił w sercu Świata, który nazwany został Ea. Potem ci z Ainurów, którzy tego pragnęli, powstali i weszli w Świat, a stało się to u początku Czasu. Wzięli na siebie obowiązek ukształtowania Świata, aby własnym trudem uczynić go takim, jaki objawił im się w wizji. Długo pracowali w obrębie Ei, w przestrzeniach, których rozległości myśl elfów ani ludzi nie jest zdolna objąć, aż w oznaczonym czasie powstała Arda, Królestwo Ziemi. Wtedy Ainurowie przyoblekli ziemskie szaty, zstąpili na Ziemię i tam zamieszkali._

(J.R.R. Tolkien: Silmarillion - Valaquenta)

_Lecz gdy temat rozwijał się dalej, w sercu Melkora zbudziła się chęć, żeby wpleść wątki wysnute z własnej wyobraźni, niezgodne z tematem Iluvatara; chciał bowiem w ten sposób przydać swojej roli więcej mocy i blasku. _

(Simarilllion - Valaquenta)

Zieleń... Upajający zapach kwiatów, gałęzie wplątane we włosy.

Szybciej... coraz szybciej...

Zieleń i błękit wirowały wkoło a czas jakby się zatrzymał. Gdyby mogła zmienić się w światło...

Spróbowała.

Ból...

- Varda! - poczuła ciepło zamykające się wokół niej i czyjeś ramiona unoszące ją z ziemi.

- Co się stało? - głos Irma powoli przebijał się przez mgłę. W końcu udało się jej otworzyć oczy.

- Gdzie ja jestem?

- W moim lesie. Co ci jest?

- Ja... wybacz... ja nie wiem jak... powinnam wracać.

Irmo objął ją mocniej. Była przerażona i wydawała się zupełnie bezbronna. Ta, która była najpotężniejszą i najpiękniejszą z nich przytuliła się teraz do niego niczym elfie dziecko nękane nocnymi koszmarami.

- Pomóż mi... - spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Pocałował ją w czoło.

- Tak bardzo bym chciał...

_Piękności Vardy nie sposób opisać w mowie elfów czy ludzi, bo w jej obliczu dotychczas jaśnieje światło Iluvatara. W świetle jest jej siła i jej radość. Z głębin Ei przybyła, aby pomagać Manwemu; jeszcze przed początkiem Muzyki spotkała i odtrąciła Melkora, który ją znienawidził(...)_ (Sil. Valaquenta)

Potrafił kontrolować sny. Kreować w nich całą odmienną rzeczywistość, wizualizować pragnienia. Ale nie potrafił ochronić Vardy przed myślami Melkora.

- To dlatego uciekłaś?

Nie musiała odpowiadać. Melkor obserwujący Vardę przez mury Taniquetilu, Melkor spacerujący po lasach Valinoru, Melkor wspinający się na najwyższe wieże do jej okien. To znali wszyscy. Manwe nie miał mu nic do zarzucenia. W ciągu tych lat od uzyskania wolności nie uczynił nic co by wzbudziło niepokój Valarów. Mogli go nie lubić. Ale nie mogli mu nic zarzucić.

Tylko Varda... Czuła obserwujące ją oczy pełne pożądania, słyszała w myślach wyznania i miała sny... Sny będące jej najgorszym koszmarem. Zażądała narady w Kole Przeznaczenia.

- Musisz mu pomóc w uporządkowaniu wzburzonych uczuć - powiedział Manwe.

- On potrzebuje wsparcia po trzech wiekach więzienia, chce twego przebaczenia - dodał ktoś inny.

Mandos obserwował Melkora podejrzliwie. Ale...

- Musimy zrobić wszystko, aby zachować pokój - oznajmił.

_Skończył się bowiem wyznaczony wyrokiem Valarów czas niewoli Melkora, który trzy wieki przeżył samotnie w więzieniu Mandosa, teraz zaś Manwe, tak jak mu przyrzekł, wezwał go przed trony Valarów. Pod bramą Valmaru uniżył się przed Manwem i padłszy do jego stóp błagał o przebaczenie(...). Wreszcie Manwe udzielił Melkorowi przebaczenia, lecz Valarowie nie chcieli go jeszcze tracić z oczu i zaufać mu, nakazali więc, by nie oddalał się poza bramy Valmaru. Melkor wszakże mówił i postępował wtedy pięknie, a zarówno Eldarowie, jak Valarowie odnosili wiele pożytku z jego rad, jeśli się o nie zwracali, toteż w jakiś czas później pozwolono mu swobodnie poruszać się po całym kraju i Manwe sądził, że Melkor jest uleczony. _(Sil. - Feanor i uwolnienie Melkora z okowów)

W lesie Loriena zawsze ogarniał ją spokój. Irmo rzadko się materializował. Przy nim czuła się bezpieczniej. On też pierwszy zauważył, że...

- Jesteś coraz słabsza. Boję się o ciebie... - otaczał ją energią i zsyłał sny. Czasem długo siedział przy niej aż…

- Wiesz, że nie sposób cię nie pragnąć.

Odsuwała się wtedy i zmieniała w światło. Irmo czynił wówczas to samo by czuła się bezpieczniej, a sam... Varda była najpiękniejszą istotą Ei a on miał moc tworzenia wizji. Poczuła to. Uderzenie gorąca ogarniało jak fala ognia. Przez chwilę, a może dłużej dzielili ten sen. Ale...

- Muszę odejść

- Nie możesz!

- Muszę! Nie zniosę tego!

- Manwe cię nie puści

- Nie zauważy, jeśli mi pomożesz...

- Nie mogę...

- Irmo...

_Nikt nie zliczy łez, które wylejecie. Valarowie ogrodzą Valinor i zamkną ten kraj przed wami tak, że nawet echo waszych skarg nie przeniknie za ścianę gór._ (Sil. Ucieczka Noldorów)

Uciekła. Biegła na oślep. Bardzo długo. Zamiast białej sukienki przybrała strój elfów. Przyłączyła się do grupki Noldorów właśnie szykujących się do drogi. Nikt o nic nie pytał. Oni też uciekali. Z miejsca, które miało być rajem.

Starała się być niewidzialna. Nikt z nikim nie rozmawiał, czuć było tylko wszechogarniający lęk i zmęczenie. Za dnia wydawało jej się, że każdy krok oddala ją od koszmaru. Nie było pościgu, nikt z Valarów się nie zjawiał. Ktoś kiedyś szepnął o posłańcu przepowiadającym im nieszczęścia i zabraniającym powrotu. Byli coraz słabsi a ona nie mogła im pomóc. Czasem słyszała jak ktoś się modlił. Do niej. Nie mogła tego znieść. Z czasem, gdy jakieś dziecko płakało bojąc się ciemności, na niebie pojawiała się spadająca gwiazda. Mówiono, że to przynosi szczęście. Ktoś nawet powiedział, że to jak błogosławieństwo Vardy, Pani Gwiazd.

Prowadząca wszystkich Galadriela przyciągała ją ku sobie. Jej włosy wyglądały jak utkane ze światła a głos wybijał się ponad inne. W jakiś sposób dodawała wszystkim sił. Jej też. Chciała być jak najbliżej niej, ale wiedziała, że to wzbudziłoby zainteresowanie jej osobą.

Galadriela od dłuższego czasu obserwowała tajemniczą, milczącą elfkę, zawsze spokojną i wydającą się być oddaloną od wszystkiego wokół. Jej czarne loki lśniły srebrnymi iskrami w świetle gwiazd a kiedy ujrzała ją raz patrzącą w niebo z rozwianymi włosami, wyglądała tak pięknie jak nie z tego świata. Potem usłyszała o spadających gwiazdach.

W końcu poszła za nią. Opuścili już lodowiec i dotarli do wielkich lasów. Drzewa dawały więcej ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Z nową nadzieją w sercach zatrzymali się na odpoczynek. Galadriela nie spała. Ujrzała jak ich tajemnicza towarzyszka zdejmuje kaptur płaszcza i unosi ręce do góry. Światło gwiazd wydało się przybliżać i jaśnieć a powietrze pocieplało. Galadriela niepostrzeżenie zbliżyła się do niej i chwyciła za ramię.

- Kim ty jesteś?!

Obróciła się tak nagle, że kamień, na którym stała osunął się w dół. Obydwie przewróciły się i wylądowały u stóp strumienia. Varda nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zastygła bez ruchu w ramionach Galadrieli. Po chwili objęła ją mocniej. To było zupełne szaleństwo. Ale każda z nich była jak świetlisty ogień i ogniem odpowiadała. Z każdym pocałunkiem Varda przekazywała Galadrieli swoje wspomnienia poddając się jej sile tak bardzo, że połączyły się zapominając o całym świecie wokół nich.

Od tego momentu szły razem a Galadriela pilnowała, aby nikt nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Koszmary z Valinoru wydawały się zostawać coraz dalej. Przy Galadrieli zapominała o wszystkim a i oni wydawali się zapominać o niej.

_Valarowie za swoimi górami mieli teraz spokój, a użyczywszy Śródziemiu światła, nie troszczyli się przez długi czas o Krainy Zewnętrzne. Nic więc nie przeciwstawiało się tam władzy Morgotha prócz męstwa Noldorów_.(Sil. Ludzie)

VARDA...

Zerwała się przerażona. Zdawało jej się, że słyszała głos Melkora we śnie. Spojrzała na śpiącą Galadrielę. -To tylko sen - pomyślała.

WIDZĘ CIĘ...

Fala gorąca przeszła przez jej elfie ciało.

- Nie!!! - krzyknęła, zapominając gdzie jest.

- Szsz... - Galadriela przytuliła ją mocno. Nie musiała pytać, co się stało. Po twarzy Vardy spływały łzy i wciąż drżała jakby coś niewidzialnego wtargnęło do namiotu.

Gdy wzeszło słońce poczuła się o wiele lepiej. Ale w jej oczach znów czaił się lęk.

Któregoś dnia zatrzymali się nad rzeką. Weszła do rozświetlonej wody. Nagle prąd zmienił kierunek i utworzył wir wokół niej. Zanim zdążyła zareagować przybrał znajomą postać o pięknej, jakby wyciosanej z kryształu twarzy i jasnych oczach.

- Aygwe???

Valar chwycił ją na ręce i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować przytulił mocno i zaniósł na brzeg.

- Niełatwo było cię znaleźć - uśmiechnął się.

- Manwe cię przysłał?

- Manwe?! Ten #%! nie znalazłby własnego tronu gdyby nie był największy i najbardziej zdobiony ze wszystkich.

Uśmiechnęła się. Aygwe zawsze wszystkich rozweselał. Zawsze wolny, nigdy nie poddawał się niczyjej woli i buntował przeciw rozkazom. Na samym początku istnienia Ardy pokłócił się z Manwem, nawet nie wiedziała, o co dokładnie i odtąd rzadko go widywano w Valinorze a już nigdy w Kręgu Przeznaczenia. Zjawiał się jednak wśród elfów, często udzielając pomocy, poczym równie szybko znikał nie wyjawiając, kim jest. Teraz opowiedział jej, jaką konsternację wywołało jej zniknięcie, jaką naganę otrzymał Irmo na naradzie oraz... o decyzji Manwego. Podobnie jak zbiegłym elfom, zabronił jej powrotu do Valinoru. Zakazał wszelkich prób poszukiwań, zmusił Valarów do zachowania w tajemnicy jej odejścia z Amanu i uznał każde uchylenie się od jego woli za zdradę.

Właściwie spodziewała się tego, ale trudno było pohamować łzy. Aygwe wciąż trzymał ją w ramionach.

- Przyleciałem do ciebie, bo musisz uciekać. Melkor zniknął. Skoro ja cię odnalazłem i on to zrobi. A wtedy i ty i wszystkie elfy wokół ciebie będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Oni są za słabi by cię obronić.

Uklęknął przed nią.

- Leć ze mną. Wrócimy do naszej dawnej przestrzeni. Będziesz bezpieczna.

Wyrwała się.

- Ja... nie wiem co robić...

- Będę czekał o północy. Tutaj - zmienił się w wir wodny i zniknął w nurcie rzeki.

***

**Mrok nad Valinorem.**

_Kiedy się dowiedziano, że Morgoth uciekł z Valinoru i że pogoń go nie dosięgła, Valarowie długo siedzieli w ciemnościach w Kręgu Przeznaczenia, a Majarowie i Vanyarowie stali przy nich i płakali(...)"_ (Sil. Mrok nad Valinorem)

Od tygodni Galadriela nie odstepowała śpiącej Vardy. Wydawało się, że cały las zastygł w napięciu. Keleborn nikomu jednak nie zdradził, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się pewnej nocy, kiedy pojawiło się wielkie światło i jaśniejąca postać zeszła na ziemię prosto przed Galadrielę. Jego żona pożegnała się z nim i bez słowa wyjaśnienia poleciała z tajemiczym Majarem, jak go określiła. Wrócili po wielu dniach niosąc nieprzytomną elfkę, jak pomyślał w pierwszej chwili. Szybko jednak prawda przerosła jego wyobraźnię, gdy Galadriela z kamienną twarzą i nieopisanym bólem w oczach oznajmiła mu w największej tajemnicy, że opiekują się Królową Valarów, którą wynieśli z twierdzy Morgotha.

Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Sam Aygwe przyznał, że przekracza to możliwości rozumienia każdej młodszej od Ainurów istoty i przez następne tygodnie płakał i modlił się o powrót Vardy do życia. Galadriela domyślała się jednak, że Varda musiała stoczyć z Melkorem walkę. O siebie samą a może i wszystkie istoty, które kochała. Żaden ludzki język nie jest w stanie opisać tego, co przeżyła a każda próba ujęcia tego w pieśń byłaby jedynie wyrazem niewiedzy i braku szacunku dla tego, co wykracza poza granice pojmowania ludzi. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że istnieje ból silniejszy niż śmierć; istnieje zło, którego dotyk zostawia rany na zawsze i takie przerażenie, które zabija nieśmiertelną duszę.

Galadriela płakała układając bukiet złocistych elanorów przy głowie śpiącej Elbereth. Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy w lesie nie nazywała jej inaczej. Zbierała całą energię i otaczała nią delikatne ciało Vardy której nikt by teraz nie odróżnił od elfa. Dzień po dniu, noc po nocy, razem z Aygwem kierowali na nią całą moc, całe światło, jakie byli w stanie wysłać. Pokój, w którym spała zmienił się w świetlistą komnatę pełną kwiatów i życia.

- To zbyt mało - powiedział w końcu Aygwe. - Ciemność jest w niej. A jedyny sposób ucieczki to przestać istnieć. Tak ona myśli. Prawdziwa Varda jest już daleko stąd. Aby ją przywołać trzeba by mieć siłę co najmniej równą jej samej.

- Nie wierzę! - Galadriela podeszła do śpiącej Królowej Gwiazd - ona tu jest! Ja... pomóż mi ją zawołać... Ja nie jestem Valarem, ale wiem, że może mnie usłyszeć... wiem to!

Na oczach zdumionego Aygwego wślizgnęła się pod przykrycie i przytuliła do niej. Ucałowała jej czoło, oczy, usta i wciąż trzymając ją mocno w ramionach zaczęła śpiewać pieśń, którą niegdyś razem śpiewały.

_Nie ma złych melodii w falach głębokiej muzyki niebios_

_Nie ma zwiędłych róż w rajskim ogrodzie nadziei_

_Nie ma muzyki bez rytmu życia_

_A rytmu życia nie ma bez miłości_

_Nie ma mnie bez mej melodii_

_A mej melodii nie ma beze mnie_

Aygwe patrzył na to ze łzami w oczach. Niczego tak nie pragnął jak zająć teraz miejsce Galadrieli. Uklęknął jednak tylko przy łóżku i chwycił delikatnie rękę Vardy.

********************

_(...)Galadriela przebywała u króla Thingola w Doriath i często rozmawiała z Melianą o Valinorze i o dawnych latach szczęścia(...). Pewnego razu Meliana powiedziała:_

_-(...)Tyle widzę w tobie, lecz reszta zasłonięta jest przede mną i ani wzrokiem, ani myślą nie mogę przeniknąć zdarzeń, które się rozegrały lub teraz rozgrywają na Zachodzie. Cień spowija całą krainę Aman i sięga daleko nad morza. Dlaczego nie chcesz mi wyjawić czegoś więcej?_

_- Nieszczęście należy do przeszłości - odparła Galadriela - a ja pragnę nacieszyć się radością, jaka tutaj przetrwała, i nie mącić jej złymi wspomnieniami.(...)_

_Meliana odparła:- Wiele mi wyjawiłaś, ale więcej jeszcze się domyślam. Chciałabyś rzucić nieprzenikniony cień na całą długą drogę z Tirionu do Śródziemia, ja jednak widzę, że działo się w tej podróży dużo złego, i uważam, że Thingol powinien o tym wszystkim wiedzieć, aby mógł postępować jak należy._

_- Może - powiedziała Galadriela - ale nie dowie się ode mnie._ (Sil. Noldorowie w Beleriandzie)

Światło... coraz jaśniejsze światło i ciepło okrywające ją zewsząd... Próbowała otworzyć oczy, ale nic nie widziała.

Muzyka... Delikatne głosy...

Ciemność. Ciężka jak kamień.

Jasny promień przebija się przez kamień i dotyka prosto jej serca. Śpiew... znajome głosy.

Nie. Ona nie może już żyć.

Ale głosy są tak piękne i czyste...

Nie ma zła tam, gdzie istnieje taka niewinność.

Otworzyła oczy.

Dziecięca główka cofnęła się z cichym piskiem strachu, ale za moment pojawiło się kilka innych.

- Zawołajcie Panią Galadrielę!

Za chwilę poczuła uścisk ciepłych ramion. Zamknęła oczy. Była taka zmęczona...

Obudziła się znów. Ciepło nie znikło. Usłyszała śpiewy i czyjeś śmiechy w oddali. Tym razem twarz Galadrieli nie była już spowita mgłą. Spojrzała przytomniej, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.

- Szsz... - Galadriela uniosła jej lekko głowę i nachyliła puchar - pij... Aygwe specjalnie sprowadził to dla ciebie.

Poczuła jak z każdym łykiem budzi się coraz bardziej.

**W głębinach Ei.**

_Chwała Wam Żyjący na Wysokościach_

_Chwała Wam, o Nieśmiertelni!_

_Dla Was kiedyś śpiewałam_

_Ku Wam wznosiłam melodie_

_W Kręgu Przeznaczenia_

_Patrzycie_

_Czytając w moim sercu_

_Wszystkowiedzący_

_Jestem dzieckiem tego świata_

_Nie pamietając kim byłam_

_Śpiewając moje pieśni_

_Coraz ciszej_

_Czy Wasza muzyka umarła???_

_Eru, zagubiłam się..._

_W mojej duszy zaległa cisza_

_Umilkły melodie_

_Tylko moja modlitwa_

_Tylko jeszcze szept_

_Zbłąkanego Ainura_

_Brzmi..._

- A więc wróciłaś do życia - uśmiechnął się Eru.

Stała, a raczej unosiła się w świetlistej przestrzeni i nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki odkąd przybyła tu ostatni raz. Tak jak prosił Aygwe, opuściła elfy mimo rozpaczy i jej i Galadrieli. Nie zgodziła się jednak mu towarzyszyć. Udała się do samego Eru błagając o pomoc. Której nie otrzymała.

Poczuła jak Eru otacza ją światłem. Usłyszała muzykę... znajome melodie... Przepływały przez nią i napełniały wizjami początku Ardy, potem...

Krzyknęła z przerażeniem. Wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia, nowa muzyka sprawiała tylko ból. Potem wszystko się uciszyło. Usłyszała nowy głos, którego nie znała.

- Czasem najlepszą drogą oczyszczenia jest cierpienie. Stało się to, co stać się musiało. Dla ciebie i przyszłości świata, w którym żyjesz.

- Nie liczy się dla ciebie nic i nikt poza Wielkim Planem? Nawet nie próbujesz pomóc, chociaż niewiele twej mocy wystarczyłoby, aby wszystko było inaczej!

- Szsz... Eru znów otoczył ją światłem - nie chciałem, by ogarnęła cię ciemność. I jestem szczęśliwy, że wytrwałaś. Dzięki tobie równowaga tej strefy wszechświata została zachowana. Dzięki temu, co przeżyłaś wiele jeszcze się wydarzy. Iluvatar przesłał to prosto do jej myśli. Znów poczuła jego energię. Niosła ze sobą nowe wizje, których nie mogła zrozumieć.

- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Wyraźnie czytał wszystkie jej emocje. Czuła się bezbronna i przerażało ją to.

- Wróć do życia - powiedział łagodnie – czuję, że niedługo znów się spotkamy.

- On wie... - Varda spojrzała na Eru w nagłym olśnieniu. - Dlaczego znów nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! Melkor wie, że nie mogę wrócić do Amanu! Jej myśli poleciały do Śródziemia. Przez chwilę ujrzała Eldarów szykujących się do wojny.

- Jak możesz na to pozwalać! Muszę tam wrócić! - skoczyła ku niemu z wściekłością, ale Eru znów ją powstrzymał.

- Nie wolno ci - powiedział cicho. Uklękła przed nim i rozpłakała się.

- Jeślibyś poleciała tam teraz tak osłabiona, znowu wpadłabyś w jego ręce. Tego chcesz? - nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Eru patrzył ze smutkiem jak wraz z narastającą rozpaczą ulatywało z niej życie. Długo przemawiał do niej w myślach i otulał światłem. Wreszcie, kiedy podniosła na niego wzrok, wyglądała na zdeterminowaną.

- Dobrze - mówiła bardzo powoli, ważąc słowa – odejdę daleko stąd, by oczy jego podążyły za mną pozwalając Eldarom żyć bezpiecznie. A ja… pokonam go - spojrzała ostatni raz na Eru i oddaliła się niczym błysk gasnącego światła. Eru długo patrzył za nią.

- Wiem, co chcesz uczynić - odezwał się do samego siebie.

- Nie uda ci się.

**Ogień**

_Dokąd lecisz, o najpiękniejsza z Ainurów?_

_W głębinach Ei nie ma gwiazd_

_Pustka otacza Tajemny Ogień_

_Z którego wszystko powstało_

_Jeśli go dotkniesz_

_Światło może już nie wrócić..._

- Dlaczego przeznaczono mi wieczne cierpienie?

- Najjaśniejsze światło przyciąga największą ciemność. Ty jesteś wyjątkowa. Masz dar przyciągania wszystkich istot, sama twoja obecność zmienia oblicze świata.

- Dar? To przekleństwo. Otacza mnie wieczne pożądanie, nie ma miejsca gdzie mogę zaznać spokoju. Tak ma wyglądać wieczność?

- Masz w sobie więcej Tajemnego Ognia niż jakakolwiek istota, czy nie czujesz jak piękną muzykę może on stworzyć?

- Cena jest zbyt wysoka... Energia mnie rozsadza, czuję płomień trawiący mnie od środka, taki…

- Vardo ukochana... przyznaj sama przez sobą, czego się boisz. Ekstaza wypływająca z wielkiego ognia przyciąga. Nawet, jeśli pochodzi od Melkora. Nawet ciebie. A może… zwłaszcza ciebie. Tak. Jeżeli nie zaakceptujesz jej w sobie, nie zaczniesz kontrolować, nigdy go nie zwyciężysz. A nawet, jeżeli ogień do ognia podobny, tak jak jego siła, to twoje światło jest inne. Twoje światło pochodzi ode mnie.

- ...

Wiedział o wszystkim. Przeraziła się przez chwilę, choć przecież powinno być to oczywiste. Jak kiedykolwiek mogła myśleć, że coś można ukryć przed Eru... On obserwował zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Jesteś jednym z najbardziej niespokojnych moich dzieci.

***

_Wśród Majarów mieszkających w ogrodach Lorien nie było istoty piękniejszej, rozumniejszej i lepiej umiejącej czarować głosem niż Meliana. Mówią, że gdy w porze zmieszania świateł Meliana śpiewała, Valarowie porzucali swe zajęcia, ptaki Valinoru przerywały swój radosny szczebiot, dzwony Valmaru milkły, a źródła wstrzymywały swe wody._

_(...)gdy Pierworodni obudzili się nad jeziorem Kuivienen, opuściła Valinor i zamieszkała na Bliższych Ziemiach, aby przed świtem wypełniać ciszę Śródziemia swoim głosem i głosami towarzyszących jej ptaków.(...)_

_Wódz Telerich, Elwe; pewnego razu idąc samotnie przez rozświetlony blaskiem gwiazd las Nan Elmoth usłyszał śpiew słowików. Elwe przystanął i nagle czar padł na niego; z daleka, ponad śpiewem lomelin-dich, dobiegł do jego uszu głos Meliany i wypełnił mu serce zachwytem i tęsknotą.(...)_

_Elwe został później królem, cieszył się wielką sławą, a jego poddanymi byli wszyscy Eldarowie z Beleriandu; nazywano ten lud Sindarami, Elfami Szarymi, Elfami Półmroku, a ich król nosił przydomek Szary Płaszcz, co w mowie tej krainy brzmiało: Elu Thingol. Meliana była królową mądrzejszą niż istoty zrodzone w Śródziemiu(...)_ (Sil. Thingol i Meliana)

***

Leciała coraz dalej. Wspomnienia przepływały przez nią jak porywy wiatru, potęgując niepokój.

Meliana... Dawne Dni. Nie było Melkora w Valinorze, Drzewa jaśniały a pieśni były pełne radości. Uwielbiała słuchać głosu Meliany. Ze złocistymi włosami, śpiewając na ucztach wydawanych wówczas często na Taniquetilu, wyglądała jak promień najczystszego światła. Światło to zachwyciło szczególnie Vardę, a Meliana odpowiedziała na to uwielbieniem i szczęściem, że znalazła się blisko najpieknięjszej z Potęg Świata. Wiele dni spędziły w ogrodach Lorien i komnatach Vardy, do których nikt inny nie miał prawa się zbliżyć. Lecz z czasem stworzył się mur między nimi.

- Stałam się bardziej cielesną istotą od ciebie - mówiła Meliana - mam ziemskie pragnienia, których ty, Valar, nie możesz zrozumieć...

- Przecież mogę dać ci wszystko...

Nie wszystko. Varda wówczas też już to wiedziała. Długo płakała, kiedy Meliana opuściła Valinor.

Prawie się wówczas nie pokazywała wśród Valarów, zjawiając się tylko z obowiązku na naradach w Kole Przeznaczenia, na wezwanie Manwego. Wszyscy widzieli jej smutek, ale nie odgadli przyczyny.. Potem zaczęto mówić o uwolnieniu Melkora i zaczęły się wizje. Powiedziała sobie, że cokolwiek się stanie, Melkor nigdy nie zniszczy jej światła, że po odrzuceniu w głębinach Ei będzie się bał do niej zbliżyć. Odtąd jednak przerażenie jej nie opuszczało.

Słowa Eru towarzyszyły jej jak uporczywa melodia i powodowały narastające fale bólu, poczucie niesprawiedliwości i opuszczenia przez wszystkich. Jeśliby przybrała wówczas ludzką postać, oczy jej miotałyby błyskawice a włosy rozwiane byłyby huraganem. Głos jej ze śpiewu w krzyk zmieniony a twarz zastygła w rozpaczy i zawziętości, jakiej nigdy nie czuła. Niczym rozpalona iskra przemierzała galaktyki szukając miejsca, w którym się narodziła. O ogniu myślała więc ogień ją przyciągał. Nie zdając sobie sprawy powoli koncentrowała się tylko na jednym - by zebrać jak najwięcej energii, jak najwięcej mocy, aby nic nigdy nie mogło jej pokonać. Nie wiedziała, że omal nie podążyła tą samą drogą, którą odnalazł Melkor u Początku Czasu. Jednak on dał się opętać pożądaniu wszystkiego, na co skierują się jego oczy. Varda pragnęła tylko światła. Znalazła się z Pustce. Jej energia wibrowała jak szalona pragnąc wydostać się na zewnątrz, jej najgłębsze lęki i najbardziej ukryte pragnienia wydały się obezwładniać żądając praw do istnienia. Gdyby trwało to długo, popadłaby w szaleństwo. Lecz gdy opętana bólem pędziła przez przestrzenie, ktoś ją odnalazł.

- Zaczyna mi się wydawać, że moim głównym zadaniem przez ostatnie wieki jest ratowanie cię z opresji. To powoli staje się nudne - zauważył Aygwe materializując się przy niej. Otworzyła oczy zdumiona. Leżała na czymś przypominającym polanę, ale nie była to Arda. Kolory nieba przechodziły płynnie od różowego do niebieskiego, całe otoczenie wydawało sie wibrować energią. Miała znów materialną formę i nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jak się tu znalazła.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zdołała w końcu powiedzieć.

- O, to długa historia - uśmiechnął się i usiadł przy niej. A właściwie prawie się położył. Przeciągnął się demonstracyjnie udając wielkie zmęczenie i kontynuował.

- Muszę przyznać, że latanie za tobą po całym kosmosie jest nieco męczące. No, ale skoro Eru prosił...

- Eru cię prosił abyś mnie odnalazł???

- No a jakże, skoro uciekłaś od niego bez słowa pożegnania i doskonale wiedział, że masz zamiar wpakować się w kłopoty, wiec poprosił, abym spróbował cię dogonić zanim znajdziesz się za daleko od nas wszystkich. Już prawie by ci się to udało, ale, jakkolwiek sam nie rozumiem jak to możliwe, straciłaś tyle energii, że przyniosłem cię tutaj uśpioną woląc nie myśleć gdzie byś się znalazła jakbym ci pozwolił lecieć dalej. Można wiedzieć, tak przy okazji, dokąd ci się tak spieszyło? - wszystko to powiedział bardzo szybko, z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie ale błyskiem wesołości w oczach.

- Ja... - nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta. Ulotna wizja lotu, rozpalonej energii i bólu była teraz jak sen. Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

- Coś ty narobiła nieznośny Valarze - powiedział w końcu cicho i objął ją ramieniem.

Zasnęła. Na bardzo długo. Aygwe siedział przy niej obserwując jak niespokojnie wibrują kolory jej aury, już nie tak jasnej, jaką pamiętał.


	2. Chapter 2 Nowy świat

_Dokąd dotarłaś Najpiękniejsza?_

_Czy Ogień cię ogarnął?_

_Czy zniszczył światło gwiazd?_

_Tak pragnąc zapomnieć o bólu_

_Pogrążyłaś się w sen_

_Czy przyniesie ukojenie?_

***

_A Elbereth! A Gilthoniel!_

_Silivren penna miriel..._

Czysty głos zdawał się szeptać to prosto do jej ucha, był tak słodki i piękny, że jej uśpiona dusza zaczęła się budzić wyrywając się do źródła tego głosu.

Otworzyła oczy.

- Nareszcie! - uśmiechnął się Aygwe. Wszystko było bez zmian, leżał koło niej, planeta jaśniała błękitem i purpurą.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - powtórzyła przytomniej

- To mały świat, będzie kiedyś taki jak Arda, tyle wiem, na tyle daleki, że pomyślałem, że będziesz tu bezpieczna. Idealne miejsce na odpoczynek - podniósł się i podał jej rękę - pozwolisz, Pani?

Poprowadził ją w kierunku czegoś, co z oddali wyglądało jak drzewa, ale okazało się dużo mniejsze. Błękitno-fioletowe, podłużne liście zdawały się iskrzyć srebrem. Spojrzała na nie z zachwytem.

- Pięknie tu...

Uśmiechnął się do niej i wskazał najbliższy krzew. Osłaniał on duży biały kamień, wielkości stołu, na nim zaś, wyraźnie ustawione przez Aygwego znajdowały się dwa puchary z mieniącym się tęczowo napojem.

- Świeża dostawa z Valinoru - zażartował podając jej jeden. Wzięła go wciąż w lekkim oszołomieniu.

***

_Tak się stało, że część Ainurów wciąż jeszcze mieszka wraz z Iluvatarem poza obrębem Świata, inni zaś - a między nimi wielu spośród najmożniejszych i najpiękniejszych - pożegnali Iluvatara i zstąpili na Świat. Lecz Iluvatar postawił im warunek lub może miłość tego od nich zażądała, aby odtąd cała ich władza ograniczała się do obrębu Świata i z nim była związana raz na zawsze, dopóki się wszystko nie dopełni, aby w ten sposób oni stali się życiem Świata, a Świat ich życiem. Dlatego nazwano ich Valarami, to jest Potęgami Świata._

(Sil. Ainulindale - Muzyka Ainurów)

Wiele czasu upłynęło w Królestwie Ardy odkąd Aygwe i Varda znaleźli się w odległym świecie. Tam dni miały inną długość i to, co dla nich było tygodniami, na Ziemi stało się wiekami. Opowiedział jej o wszystkim, co działo się w Valinorze i Śródziemiu a Varda usiłowała odzyskać pamięć tych, jak czuła, najgorszych chwil.

- Nie wiem już czasem, kim jestem, czuję się taka słaba - szepnęła

- Bo jesteś za daleko. Pamiętasz? Tu nie mamy takiej mocy jak na obszarze Ardy. Zauważyłaś, że cały czas jesteśmy materialni?

- Więc czas stąd odejść.

- Zaczekaj - chwycił ją za rękę - Eru mówił o twej niecierpliwości, ona cię kiedyś zgubi. Melkora nie ma w Śródziemiu, w Mordorze został jego sługa Sauron, prawie tak samo straszny. Jeszcze w najbliższym wieku będzie kolejna wojna. Wszyscy myślą, że Melkor nie żyje, ale to nieprawda. Przyczaił się w ukrytej przestrzeni i z daleka obserwuje poczynania Saurona. Jeśli mu się powiedzie powróci, znów potężny. Ale to nie jedyny powód, dla którego Melkor pozostaje w przestrzeni. On wie, że ciebie nie ma w Śródziemiu. Obserwuje otoczenie Ardy z każdej strony i jeśli się zbliżysz, zauważy cię. Zostań tu, przynajmniej na razie...

- Ja muszę walczyć, muszę odzyskać moje światło!

- Odzyskasz, polecimy do Eru, ale najpierw musisz odzyskać siły - przytulił ją. Nie protestowała. Dawał jej oparcie od wieków. Większe niż jakakolwiek inna istota. W pewien sposób kochała go i za nic nie chciała stracić. Lecz wiedziała też, że jego uczucie jest pełne ognia, na który ona nie mogła odpowiedzieć. Czuła ten płomień w jego spojrzeniu, czuła w jego głosie i sposobie, w jaki trzymał ją w ramionach.

- Czy gdybym miał inną postać pozwoliłabyś mi się do siebie zbliżyć? - usłyszała w myślach.

- Aygwe... - próbowała wyswobodzić się z jego ramion ale ogarnął ją mocniej. Przesunął dłonią po jej ustach zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej. Pocałował ją. Zadrżała od gorąca, jakie od niego biło i szarpnęła się.

- Vardo... dlaczego nie chcesz mi zaufać? Ja nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy... Przybieram męską formę, ale czy światło Ainurów nie jest ważniejsze od ciała?

Jego głos załamał się, nie pozwolił jej się wyswobodzić i schylił głowę by dosięgnąć jej szyi. Drżała coraz bardziej, gdy poczuła jego dłonie pod sukienką. Powoli jej materialne ciało zaczęła zalewać fala ognia powodująca, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć, coraz silniejsza... której jednak nie chciała. Nie od niego.

- Nie!!! - wyrwała mu się i zaczęła uciekać. Biegła najszybciej jak mogła, starając się zmienić postać, aby uciec z planety. Lecz była za słaba. Padła na ziemię i na widok doganiającego ją Aygwego zasłoniła się od niego rękoma i zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia. Zatrzymał się i padł przed nią na kolana.

- Wybacz mi... błagam, wybacz mi... - zapłakał.

***

- Masz w sobie więcej Tajemnego Ognia niż jakakolwiek inna istota.

- Czy to dlatego? Dlatego wzbudzam pożądanie, nad którym nawet tak czyste istoty jak Aygwe nie mogą zapanować?

- Wzbudzasz ogromne pożądanie, bo jesteś uosobieniem piękna. Twoje światło ogarnia silniej niż inne i każdy, kto je poczuje zawsze będzie cię pragnął. Jednak każdy może zapanować nad sobą tak by drugiej istocie nie uczynić krzywdy. Aygwe popełnił błąd, za który zapłacił ogromnym cierpieniem. Był słaby a myśli Melkora i jego starały się ogarnąć.

- Przyniósł mnie tutaj.

- Starając się przy tym nawet cię nie dotknąć, prawda? Wybacz mu.

- Już mu wybaczyłam.

Ocknęła się. Znów znajdowała się w świetlistej przestrzeni a Eru był obok.

- Dokąd udał się Aygwe? - spytała.

- Zapadł w sen, tak jak ty nie tak dawno. Teraz on potrzebuje odnaleźć samego siebie. Ty również odpocznij. Długa droga przed tobą.

**Nowy świat**

_Wiesz jak powstaje świat?_

_Jak melodia na fortepianie. Zaczyna się od kilku dźwięków. Na przykład a-c'-d'-a a-g-f-g. Podejdź do instrumentu i zagraj. To niewielki motyw naszej melodii. Pierwsze cztery dźwięki są pytaniem. Zawołaniem. Drugie odpowiedzią. Powtórz kilka razy. A potem poszukaj dźwięków, których brzmienie wyda ci się pasować do wzoru. Najpierw kilka, potem coraz więcej... Potem zmień instrument, albo zaśpiewaj. Jakie nuty i barwy wybierzesz - zależy tylko od ciebie. I prawdopodobnie nie ma dwóch ludzi na całej Ziemi, którzy wybiorą identyczne. Ponieważ muzyka jest nieskończona._

_Kiedy wsłuchasz się uważnie we własny głos, usłyszysz, że lekko wibruje, jak szarpnięta struna. Jeśli dmuchniesz we flet czy róg, dźwięk będzie wibrował siłą twego oddechu. Ta wibracja jest falą. Niewidzialną, lecz poruszającą przestrzeń. Jak światło, tyle, że ludzkie oczy nie potrafią jej ujrzeć. Lecz czyjeś inne umieją. _

*****************************

Varda unosiła się w przestrzeni z zachwytem wpatrując się w jasną, kolorową kulę. Patrzyła jak wnika ona powoli w świat Ardy, szuka miejsca i wreszcie zatrzymuje się, wibrując delikatnie i zmieniając barwy.

"Dotychczas Arda dzieliła się głównie na Aman i Śródziemie... nie sądziłam, że tak prędko może zapełnić się innymi światami."

- Powinna - uśmiechnął się Eru czytając jej myśli - to rozległy wymiar, tyle tematów niezaśpiewanych...

Patrzyła jak małe światy się przenikają jak oczka sieci, ale rozumianej szerzej niż w trzech wymiarach. Tu każde mogło przenikać się z każdym, ciągły ruch, bez określonego porządku a jednak sprawiający wrażenie harmonii. Aman i Śródziemie nagle wydały się maleńkie i ledwo dostrzegalne.

- A to tylko niewielka część Ei... - pomyślała. Dawno już nie czuła tak wyraźnie jak wspaniałe jest dzieło Eru. Jak mało o nim wiedziała i jak niewielka była w tym moc jej samej.

Tymczasem świat w jej wizji zaczął nabierać materialnych kształtów. Ujrzała światła, które zstępowały z dalekich przestrzeni, zbliżały się i wnikały w nową krainę budując ją i wzbogacając własnym blaskiem. Spojrzała na Eru zdumiona.

- To zupełnie jak...

- Tak, jak wy dawno temu tworzyliście Aman. Lecz spójrz uważniej. Oni również przybrali postać na podobieństwo elfów i ludzi, mimo to są zupełnie inni. Niektórzy tak potężni jak Valarowie, lecz podobnie jak oni niedoskonali i ulegający uczuciom. Niektórzy z nich dokonają wiele złego. Inni dadzą światło, które uczyni ich świat lepszym.

Coraz bardziej zdumiona wpatrywała się w wizję, którą jej ukazywał. Będąc poza czasem ujrzała historię wielu wieków nieznanego jej jeszcze świata. Był zupełnie inny od Amanu i Śródziemia. Pełen sprzeczności, zaskakujący. Ale piękny. Nie wiedząc sama, kiedy, zachwyciła się nim i nie mogła już oderwać oczu. Eru, znając swą ukochaną córkę lepiej niż jakakolwiek inna Istota, obserwował ją z uśmiechem.

W końcu nie wytrzymała dłużej i zapragnęła przyjrzeć się niektórym z Istot wyraźniej.

Skoncentrowała się na jednym z jaśniejszych świateł. Ujrzała, jak przybiera ono postać kobiety o jasnej, delikatnej twarzy, długich, srebrzystych włosach, ubranej w białą szatę. Stała na wzgórzu u stóp fontanny, z której tryskała krystalicznie czysta woda. Jej krople unosiły się w powietrze i zmieniały w srebrzyste promienie. Opadały w dół, rozchodząc się na okoliczne lasy i pola. Varda podążyła wzrokiem za jednym z nich. Zobaczyła jak dociera do ludzkich domów. I te, przez które przeniknął, wypełniały się radością i spokojem.

- Ona jest... wspaniała! - wykrzyknęła w podziwie, a siła jej myśli krążyła wokół nieznajomej tak silnie, że ta spojrzała nagle w niebo, jakby słyszała echo głosu Vardy.

- Ma na imię Hestia. Wzięła pod opiekę ludzkie rodziny. Wysyła im energie miłości i spokoju. Sama zaprzysięgła wieczną czystość, aby nikt nigdy nie zniszczył jej światła. Jest jedną z sześciorga potęg tego świata, którzy narodzili się by go chronić.

- Narodzili się? Tak jak my?

- Nie. Zostali stworzeni przez tych, którzy przybyli tu przed nimi, ale nie ukazałem ci ich w wizji. Matką Hestii jest Rea, ta, która najchętniej pragnęłaby chronić cały wszechświat. Ona i jej podobni narodzili się z dwóch innych Świateł, takich, jakimi wy, Valarowie byliście u Początku Czasu.

Pomyślała nagle o czymś, co napełniło ją lękiem. Eru natychmiast odgadł przyczynę jej zmartwienia.

- Niektórzy z nich czynili wiele zła, lecz, choć wiele cierpienia mogą zadać sobie nawzajem, elfom, ludziom i wszelkiemu życiu, żadne z nich nie jest tak groźne jak Melkor. Oni wciąż mają wybór, a przeznaczenie Hellady nie jest przesądzone.

- Czy dajesz mi tym nadzieję?

- Tylko twoja wola zadecyduje, co uczynisz. Możesz zostać tutaj i czekać aż dopełni się przeznaczenie Ardy. A możesz zbudować sobie dom w nowej krainie.

**Olimp.**

Minęły wieki odkąd Varda ujrzała Hestię stojącą na jednym ze szczytów nowego świata. Zachwyciła się nim i przybyła niosąc światło jak uczyniła to u Początku Czasu w Amanie. Hellada była piękna, ale pełna sprzeczności których ona, Valar, nie była w stanie zrozumieć.

Zamieszkała w Świątyni Hestii. Tej, która niosła sobą pokój. Najbardziej szanowanej ze wszystkich Bogów Olimpu. Razem wysyłały energię nadając nowej ziemi kształt i piękno, którym cieszyli się i Nieśmiertelni, którzy uznali ją za swoje królestwo, i ludzie. Ludzie, którzy kochali swych Bogów lękając się ich jednocześnie. Ze smutkiem zauważyła Varda, że wielu z Potężnych wykorzystuje swą moc do rozgrywek, jakie nie powinny być udziałem Strażników Świata. Że serca ich i umysły zapomniały istnienie poza czasem i przebywając w materialnym świecie nabrały słabości i zagubiły się. W istocie - Bogowie Olimpu stali się pełni niepokoju, targani zawiścią, namiętnościami i bezustanną rywalizacją o władzę. Stali się tacy jak ludzie. Varda przyglądała się temu cierpliwie, niczym matka czekająca aż dzieci dojrzeją i uspokoją burze emocji. Trzymała się z boku, pojawiając się najczęściej jako czyste światło, aby jej ziemska postać nie wprowadzała więcej zamętu. Jej blask delikatnie wpływał na Helladę tak, że w końcu nikt nie pamiętał już czasów, kiedy jej tam nie było. Wtedy to w dowód wdzięczności nazwano ją Gaią, na cześć Matki Ziemi.

- Stałaś się duchem tej krainy. Dzięki tobie jest taka piękna... - powiedziała jej kiedyś Hestia.

W istocie - była tam prawie szczęśliwa. Prawie - ponieważ czuła, że spokój Olimpu jest bardzo kruchy. Że naokoło zbyt wiele jest cierpienia, którego nawet Hestia zdawała się nie zauważać. Z lękiem słuchała opowieści, co działo się wśród innych Bogów, przeczuwając, że gdy tylko zwrócą na nią uwagę - jej kruchy spokój runie.

- Gaio, uciekaj...

Głos Ateny przebił się przez huk wybuchających co chwilę skał. Złotowłosa dziewczyna pojawiła się nagle tuż przed nią i chwyciła za rękę.

- Tędy!

Zbiegały ze zbocza Olimpu. Obok wciąż upadały szczątki Świątyni Hestii. Rozbłyski światła na najwyższym szczycie świadczyły, że Zeus nie zamierzał ustąpić. Obejrzały się z lękiem, ale pościgu nie było widać.

- Jeszcze... mnie... nie podejrzewa... - Atena patrzyła wyczekująco w stronę lasu.

- Gdzie Hestia? - Gaia zatrzymała się.

- Artemis miała ją... - z pomiędzy drzew zabrzmiał dźwięk rogu - oto i ona!

Dopadły lasu w samą porę - na niebie przemknął świetlisty kształt rydwanu. - Chyba zauważył, że mnie nie ma... - mruknęła Atena i pociągnęła ją za sobą. Drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że prawie nie przepuszczały światła. Spomiędzy krzaków wyłoniła się dziewczyna z burzą splątanych, ciemnozłotych włosów i łukiem na ramieniu. Atena rzuciła się jej na szyję. Artemida ucałowała ją gwałtownie. Uściskała Gaię i ukazała jej wzrokiem jasną sylwetkę Hestii, która dotąd ukrywała się w cieniu. Gaia przytuliła ją mocno.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Mój brat oszalał... - szepnęła. Twarz miała jeszcze wilgotną od łez.

- Nie on jeden... - dodała Artemis, a jej dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła się na łuku.

Artemida poprowadziła je w głąb wąwozu. To, co początkowo wzięły za wyjątkowo gęste zarośla okazało się być zamaskowanym namiotem. Wejście zamigotało jasną zielenią, a gdy znalazły się w środku zmieniło się w coś w rodzaju płótna.

- Pole ochronne - oznajmiła im z dumą zdejmując łuk i kołczan i z ulgą rozsiadając się na poduszkach. Kilka nimf z jej orszaku patrzyło na nie z respektem i uwielbieniem.

- Nasz ojciec łatwo będzie w stanie je przebić! - zaprotestowała Atena.

- Najpierw musiałby je zobaczyć, nawet Apollo się nabrał... - wzruszyła ramionami i popatrzyła na Boginię Mądrości i Wojny z czułością - Maleństwo, naprawdę możesz to z siebie ściągnąć.

Atena rozejrzała się z wahaniem poczym złożyła miecz i tarczę koło łuku Artemidy. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, Gaia patrzyłaby na ich bezustanne przekomarzanie się z uśmiechem. Teraz bardziej lękała się o Hestię. Nie wypuszczając jej z objęć ułożyła ją wygodniej na poduszkach, oparła jej głowę na swoich kolanach.

- Odpocznij... już dobrze... - delikatnie przesuwała dłonią po jej białych jak śnieg włosach czekając aż przestanie drżeć.

- Złamali... prawo... świątyni... - Hestia nie przestawała się trząść.

- Szsz... - Artemis ujęła jej rękę. - Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. Najważniejsze, że zdążyłyśmy przybiec tutaj. - Spojrzała na Atenę. - Mieli zamiar dorwać je obie jednocześnie, prawda?

Atena skinęła głową - Ale mieli pecha. Ktoś, kto był Królową Valarów potrafi dość szybko wyczuć takie zamiary - uśmiechnęła się do Gai. Ta, wciąż obejmując Hestię, zadrżała gwałtownie.

- To miał być mój nowy świat...

- To jest twój nowy świat! - zaprotestowały obie Boginie gwałtownie

- Tylko wymaga... - Atena zawahała się.

- Uporządkowania - dodała Artemis

- Właśnie!

- A jak zamierzacie to zrobić? - Tym razem nawet Gaia nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Z nas wszystkich tylko ja mogę spróbować przekonać Zeusa, że właśnie popełnia największy błąd swego wiecznego życia.

- A jak zamierzasz dokonać tego cudu, mądralo? - Artemis usiadła przy niej.

- Będę potrzebowała pomocy... Hery.

- Powodzenia...

- Odkąd to stałaś się taka ponura? Hera uwielbia Gaię.

- Wszyscy uwielbiają Gaię, niektórzy aż za bardzo! - Artemis zreflektowała się nieco patrząc na gwałtowny rumieniec na twarzy zainteresowanej. - Nie to miałam na myśli! - dodała szybko. - Jesteś naszym Duchem Ziemi. Dzięki Twemu przybyciu Hellada stała się tak pełna światła. Opowiadają nawet, że to dzięki tobie ten świat istnieje, że to ty dałaś mu życie, dlatego nazwano cię Gaią - Ziemią...

Gaia położyła dłoń na ustach Artemidy.

- Wiem kochanie... i dziękuję ci. Lecz to nie ja stworzyłam ten świat. Podobnie jak nie ja stworzyłam mój poprzedni. Ja tylko przybywam tam, dokąd woła mnie Wielka Muzyka Tego, który stworzył nas wszystkich. Tam, gdzie moje światło jest potrzebne. Byłam szczęśliwa, gdy pierwszy raz was ujrzałam - uśmiechnęła się do śpiącej w jej ramionach Hestii. - Myślałam, że to, przed czym uciekałam tak długo, nie powtórzy się więcej. Pomogłam wam dać Helladzie życie i zgodziłam się być opiekuńczym duchem tej ziemi. Lecz istoty podobne do Melkora nigdzie nie dadzą mi zaznać spokoju.

Zorientowała się, że tak obie Boginie jak i nimfy z orszaku Artemidy otoczyły ją kołem i słuchają każdego słowa. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ateno... - delikatnie pogłaskała ją po włosach - nigdy nie zapomnę chwili, w której przyszłaś do tego świata. Zeus wówczas wydawał się inny... Chciał stworzyć coś dobrego... dla was wszystkich. Wypełniony światłem, które rozpierało go tak bardzo, że chciał wydobyć je z siebie w postaci nowej istoty. I przywołał do istnienia jedną z najczystszych i najpiękniejszych, jakie spotkałam. Byłaś nowym istnieniem i jego częścią zarazem. Dzieckiem, które od pierwszej chwili miało w sobie mądrość swego ojca.

- Lecz później rozczarowałaś się co do nas.

- Nie, nie tak... - ujęła jej dłoń. Pokochałam was - ogarnęła wzrokiem je wszystkie. - Tylko pewnych rzeczy nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Tego poddawania się... szalonym uczuciom, pełnym dzikich instynktów, które są tak bardzo inne od Valinoru. Które przypominają mi bardziej Melkora i jemu podobnych. Podczas gdy niektórzy z was godzą się na to uznając za jeden z elementów porządkujących ten świat. Jesteście istotami wiecznymi jak Valarowie. Lecz wasze serca niczym nie różnią się od ludzi.

- Ponieważ wybraliśmy świat ludzi, by opiekować się nim. Być jego stałą częścią, a nie legendą za górami.

- Nie wszyscy z was mają tę mądrość by swą obecnością czynić świat lepszym, Ateno. Większość waszych braci wykorzystuje swą moc do zaspokajania zmysłowych żądz, nad którymi nieśmiertelni powinni panować. Czynią wiele krzywd kobietom, które wy usiłujecie bronić chroniąc je w swoich świątyniach. Udaje wam się uzyskać od Zeusa pewne prawa, które on sam potem łamie ilekroć ogarnie go pożądanie. Długo obserwowałam to, mając nadzieję, że mądrość zwycięży. Teraz... nie jestem tu bezpieczna, ani ja, ani żadna z was.

- Zeus nie zaatakowałby Hestii.

- Wiem Ateno. Lecz on na to zezwolił prawda? Nie ukarał Posejdona, nie powstrzymał jego rydwanu. Tak jak nie posłał po mnie by rozmawiać. Czułam na sobie jego oczy już od długiego czasu. Aż za dobrze znam ten rodzaj spojrzenia. Spędzałam czas ukrywając się w Świątyni Hestii i czekając, aż coś się zmieni. Tymczasem plan w jego głowie dojrzewał i mój koszmar powrócił...

- Gaio... jest jeszcze nadzieja... - nagle Hestia uniosła głowę. - Kiedyś... na samym początku, kiedy Zeus zwyciężył Kronosa i Olimp stał się naszym domem, zgodził się na moją przysięgę czystości, ponieważ w tym samym czasie Hera zgodziła się zostać jego żoną. Łączyła się z nim ilekroć tego zapragnął i starała się odwrócić jego oczy od tych, które pragnęły czystości. Kochała go. I jej poświęcenie musi jeszcze coś znaczyć... nawet dla niego.

- A jeśli nie? Jeśli słowa Hery nie okażą się więcej warte od słów Posejdona? A jeżeli Zeus jest już tak pewny swojej władzy, że nam wszystkim rozkaże podporządkować się ich pragnieniom? Nawet mój brat bliźniak zgłupiał ostatnio.

- A kiedy Apollo był mądry? - zauważyła Atena i pocałowała naburmuszoną Artemidę w policzek. - Słuchajcie - podniosła się z miejsca. - Artemis i ja udamy się do Sali Tronowej. Zeus nie odmówi nam spotkania. Będziemy udawały, że nie wiemy, dokąd Hestia i Gaia się udały, że nie wiemy również o ataku na Świątynię. Zawołamy Herę i spróbujemy porozmawiać o zachwianej równowadze na Olimpie.

- I naprawdę uważasz, że to może się udać? - zapytała Artemida, kiedy obie już przemykały między drzewami w kierunku najwyższego szczytu.

- Jeśli nie, Gaia i Hestia muszą uciekać.

- Jeśli nie, to wszystkie dziewice będą musiały uciekać. My też.

- Uwielbiam twój optymizm...

Dwa światła przemknęły nad lasem i skierowały się w stronę najwyższego pałacu.

**Mrok nad Olimpem.**

_Hestia słynie z tego, że jedyna spośród Olimpijczyków nigdy nie bierze udziału w sporach lub wojnach. Podobnie jak Artemida i Atena, odrzucała wszelkie awanse miłosne bogów, tytanów i innych, bowiem po zdetronizowaniu Kronosa, gdy Posejdon i Apollo zjawili się u niej jako rywalizujący zalotnicy, przysięgła na głowę Zeusa, że pozostanie na zawsze dziewicą._

(Robert Graves - Mity Greckie "Natura i poczynania Hestii", s. 7)

- Jak tworzysz gwiazdy?

- Jaką rozkosz czujesz, gdy z muzyki rodzi się życie?

- Chcę to poznać.

Zerwała się. Głos Zeusa jeszcze brzmiał jej w myślach, nie wiedząc czy należał do snu, czy to on ją obudził.

- Gaio? - Hestia otworzyła oczy i dotknęła jej twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie martw sie o mnie...

- Atena i Artemis powinny już dać znać o sobie...

Nie dały.

_Przyszedł czas, gdy pycha i zgryźliwość Zeusa stały się tak nieznośne, że Hera, Posejdon, Apollo i wszyscy pozostali Olimpijczycy z wyjątkiem Hestii nagle otoczyli go, gdy leżał na swym łożu pogrążony we śnie, i związali go rzemieniami o stu węzłach, by nie mógł się ruszać.(...) Bogowie święcili zwycięstwo, ale zazdroszcząc sobie wzajemnie kłócili się o to, kto ma zostać następcą Zeusa.. Tymczasem nereida Tetyda, przewidując, że Olimpowi grozi wybuch wojny domowej, pośpiesznie udała się na poszukiwanie sturękiego Briareusa, który szybko roplątał węzły i wyzwolił swego pana. Herę, jako przywódczynę spisku, powiesił Zeus za ręce przywiązując ja złotymi bransoletami do nieba i zawieszając na kostkach nóg kowadła._

(Robert Graves - Mity greckie)

Boginie walczyły o czystość, Bogowie o władzę. Kiedy Posejdon zorientował się, że bunt Bogiń może przynieść mu korzyść, odstąpił od przymierza z Zeusem i przestał ścigać Hestię. Przekonał Apollina i pozostałych Bogów, że teraz albo nigdy mają szansę pozbyć się despotycznego władcy. Szybko jednak zorientowano się, że on sam okazałby się dużo gorszym. Zeusa uwolniono, a Hera zapłaciła za to straszną cenę.

Atena i Artemis zostały uwięzione w podziemiach pałacu. Gaia, nie mogąc znieść, że to pośrednio stało się z jej powodu, ruszyła za nimi, zostawiając Hestię pod opieką orszaku Artemidy. Przybyła przed oblicze Zeusa i zaczęła błagać o litość w imię całego dobra, jakie czynił przybywając na świat. Zeus tylko na to czekał. Rzucił się na nią i gdyby trafił na kogoś słabszego od Valarów, osiągnąłby cel. Gaia wyrwała się, ale nie mogła wydostać z pałacu, kiedy z pomocą wkroczyła Rea. Doszły bowiem do niej słuchy o czynach jej ukochanego syna. Uklękła przed nim i łzami starała się ostudzić jego gniew. Wtedy on dokonał rzeczy najstraszliwszej. Zaślepiony żądzą i wściekłością oznajmił, że pozwoli Gai odejść z Olimpu, jeśli... ona sama ją zastąpi.

Rea... zgodziła się. Kiedy słudzy Zeusa przytrzymali Gaię, która rzuciła się z pomocą, szepnęła tylko:

- Ja straciłam czystość dawno temu... Ty byś nie przeżyła.

Tymczasem Hestia wymknęła sie ochraniającym ją nimfom. Czuła, że w Pałacu dzieją się straszliwe rzeczy i lęk opuścił ją, gdy dostrzegła Apollina postawionego na straży więzienia Hery.

- Zrobię wszystko, jeśli pomożesz mi ją uwolnić...

Zbliżył się do niej i chwycił mocno w ramiona. Pragnął jej od wieków. Była tak delikatna i krucha, że nawet jemu serce zadrżało, gdy próbował ściągnąć z niej szatę. Wówczas dostrzegł nieme przerażenie w jej oczach. Puścił ją i zapłakał.

- Ty jesteś najświętsza ze wszystkich... a ja jestem potworem.

Hestia położyła mu dłoń na czole.

- Jeszcze nie jest za późno...

Uwolnili Herę i razem z Hermesem i Heliosem, którzy tak jak oni pragnęli pokoju, podążyli do pałacu.

**Wyspa Nadziei. **

Na Olimpie zaległa cisza.  
Hermes dostał się do Ateny i Artemidy i uwolnił je. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w Pałacu Zeusa.  
Boginie podniosly nieprzytomną Reę, Helios obniżyl Słoneczny Rydwan i uniósł je daleko ponad Helladę.

Jak opowiedzieć ból?  
Jak zaśpiewać melodię, która odbiera nadzieję?  
Dokąd zmierza światło, gdy zanika?

- Zabiorę was dokąd zechcecie, ale niedlugo muszę wrócić. Nasz świat nie może pozostać bez światła - odezwał się Helios cicho.  
- Wiem... Kiedyś ja odebrałam mojej krainie światło gwiazd... - szepnęła Gaia  
- Gdy odejdziemy, kto będzie przywracał ludziom nadzieję? - Hestia otarła łzy i mocniej przytuliła do siebie Reę.  
- Czy ona się jeszcze obudzi? - Artemis wpatrywała się w Gaię spojrzeniem małej, przestraszonej dziewczynki.  
- Kiedyś... tak... kiedy ból stanie się tak odległy jak koszmarny sen... - Atena przytulła się do niej.  
- Co będzie z naszym światem? - wszystkie patrzyły na Gaię z rozpaczą i nadzieja w oczach, jakby to ona miała wszystko naprawić.  
Gaia milczała. Pomyślała o Valinorze. Jak teraz może wyglądać kraj za górami, który odciął się od świata, którym miał się opiekować. Czy ludziom było bez Valarów lepiej? Tak... gdyby nie pozostał między nimi ten najgorszy. Zadrżała.  
- Co będzie ze światem, gdy zawładną nim istoty takie jak Zeus lub Posejdon... - szepnęła.  
- Przecież nie możemy wrócić! - krzyknęła Hera.  
- Nie... nie możecie...

Poprosiła Heliosa, by zabrał je nad ocean. Ten, którego Zachodni Brzeg był kiedyś jej domem. Długo wpatrywała się z blask słońca, który tak kochała. Powoli, w jej dłoniach formowała się kula światła. Wirowała, stawała się coraz większa, aż ogarnęła całą Gaię. Zadrżała tracąc siły. Wówczas Boginie, domyślając się, że brakuje jej energii, uniosły się w powietrze i otoczyly ją kołem. Każda z nich zaczęła emitować tyle światła, ile była w stanie. Gaia, po tylu wiekach, odzyskała swą valarską postać. Blask prawie je oślepił, mimo to stały jak urzeczone, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Patrzył też Helios i gdy, trzymając jedną ręką lejce Rydwanu, drugą podniósł Reę by promienie i ją ogarnęły, nagle otworzyła ona oczy.  
Gaia przemówiła a głos jej był odległy, jakby sam Eru objawił się w jej słowach.  
- Bądźcie światłem...

Ocean zafalował gwałtownie a z wody wystrzelily promienie.  
Czas się zatrzymał. Boginie patrzyły w milczeniu jak gra świateł szalejąca wokół Gai wiruje nad wodą, odbija się od niej, wnika znów wystrzeliwując kolorami tęczy i wpada w nią z powrotem. Nikt nie wie jak długo tak trwały. Wreszcie wszystko się uspokoiło. Gaia powróciwszy do materialnej postaci, upadła i dopiero wtedy wszystkie zdały sobie sprawę, że stoją na lądzie.  
- Ta wyspa będzie naszą Nadzieją... szepnęła cicho Duch Ziemi.  
Helios delikatnie zsadził Reę z Rydwanu.  
- Nikomu nie zdradzę istnienia tego miejsca. Tu będziecie bezpieczne.

I wzniósł się ku górze.

***

Kiedy dźwięki układają się w muzykę, światło wiruje w przestrzeni.

- Nazwij ją Nadzieją - szepnęła Hestia.

- Niech tak się stanie - Varda uśmiechnęła się do Bogiń, wzniosła lekko ku górze i ruchem dłoni otoczyła wyspę kolejnym pasmem światła. Drzewa roziskrzyły się jeszcze bardziej a kwiaty zwróciły główki w jej stronę.

Epilog.

Każdy nowy dzień przywracał im siły. Tylko Ogrody Loriena i Lasy otaczające Taniquetil od strony lądu można porównać do jasności Wyspy Nadziei. Każda roślina, kryształowa czystość strumieni wijących się wśród skał, zdawała się śpiewać o nowym życiu.

- Kwiecista brama nadziei otwarta... - zaśpiewała Duch Ziemi, uformowała w dłoniach kulkę światła i rzuciła nią w Atenę. Trafiła w jej czoło i rozprysła się na tysiące maleńkich kwiatów. Zaskoczona Atena patrzyła na nie zdumiona, gdy reszta Bogiń wybuchła śmiechem.

- Poczekaj, jak cię dogonię... - pobiegła za Gaią na plażę. Spróbowała uczynić to samo, ale nie skoncentrowała się dostatecznie i wiązka światła trafiła w wodę oceanu.

- Musisz bardziej poćwiczyć - Artemis położyła się na piasku ze śmiechu. Nawet Hestia i Rea nie mogły powstrzymać się, by nie przyłączyć do tej zabawy.

W takim momencie ujrzał je Aygwe. Na widok Gai, biegnącej w jasnozielonej sukience i kwiatami we włosach, zatrzymał się w powietrzu nie śmiąc ujawnić swej obecności. Inna scena stanęła mu przed oczami i zadrżał z lęku, że jego przybycie ją wystraszy. Trudno jednak, by jeden Valar nie wyczuł obecności drugiego. Spojrzała w jego kierunku zdumiona. Zbliżył się powoli, skłonił przed Boginiami i uklęknął przed nią. Gaia roześmiała się na to i dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Wstań i powiedz, jak mnie tu znalazłeś?!

Tego się nie spodziewał. Radość go ogarnęła, zerwał się i - ciągle otoczony iskrzącą się energią wzleciał w powietrze, zatoczył koło nad wyspą i ponownie stanął między nimi.

- Eru powiedział gdzie jesteś i przybyłem sprawdzić jak sobie radzicie.

Zamieszkał jakiś czas z nimi na wyspie. Gaia mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Zdawało się, że to znów ten dawny Aygwe, który był kiedyś dla niej bratem i jedyną osobą, której naprawdę ufała. Nie myślała o przeszłości, zwłaszcza, gdy obserwowała go jak mierzy się z Ateną w walce mieczem, dokucza Artemidzie, kto lepiej wyceluje z łuku. Ona tymczasem uczyła Hestię tworzyć osłony z kryształów, jakie pamiętała z Valmaru.

Jeżeli po tym, co wszystkie przeżyły na Olimpie, można odzyskać spokój i radość, to w tamtych dniach im się to udało.

Życie w Śródziemiu toczyło się swoimi prawami, podczas gdy Wielka Muzyka kierowała historią Ei. Często molowe akordy są najpiękniejsze. Splatające się głosy śpiewały rozpacz i tęsknotę. Zagubienie i lęk. Miłość największą i zapomnianą. Tworzyły nowe światy i niszczyły je. Dysonanse powodowały drgania i zmiany w całej harmonii, czyniąc ją jeszcze piękniejszą, tak jak świt nie czyniłby dnia niezwykłym, gdyby nie było nocy.


End file.
